OS OLHOS VERDES
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Os exploradores encontram uma cachoeira belíssima, desconhecida até então. Mas há algum mistério nessas águas, pelo menos é que pressente Marguerite...


OS OLHOS VERDES  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão). Algumas partes desta estória têm influência da lenda "Os olhos verdes" de Gustavo A. Bécquer.  
  
SPOILERS: Algumas referências básicas a "Out of time".  
  
COMMENTS: Essa fic é muito fofinha, e misteriosa! Bom, creio que ela fala por si só. Please, review!  
  
A agitação começou bem cedo na casa da árvore: Challenger queria mapear a região do vale, para isso, contaria com a ajuda de Verônica e Finn, e depois ainda iriam até a aldeia Zanga para negociar metais, talvez voltando somente no dia seguinte. Roxton e Marguerite ficariam sozinhos.  
  
E por falar em Marguerite, para variar, ela ainda estava dormindo.  
  
Quando ela se levantou, mal humorada, Roxton a esperava com uma fumegante xícara de café, torradas fresquinhas e um sorriso muito carinhoso.  
  
"Bom dia Marguerite! Dormiu bem?"  
  
"O que significa isso Roxton? O que você quer me pedir?"  
  
Ela conseguiu desconcerta-lo.  
  
"Oh Marguerite, não seja assim... eu quis fazer algo para você. E aproveitando o dia lindo que está fazendo lá fora nós podíamos aproveitar para sair. Eu estava pensando em pescar e fazer algo especial para nós no almoço. O que você acha?"  
  
"Ora, sinta-se à vontade, não se preocupe comigo."  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
"Tá bom, tá bom, tá bom! Daqui a pouco nós já vamos" ela disse um pouquinho contrariada, para a alegria de Roxton.  
  
...........................................  
  
"Barulho de água... Roxton, o riacho não era mais longe? Acho que chegamos depressa demais..."  
  
"Isso quer dizer que a minha companhia está muito agradável, Marguerite..."  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
E realmente, a fonte que estavam ouvindo não era a que procuravam. O que encontraram foi uma cachoeira, uma queda belíssima derramando suas águas num calmo lago de águas transparentes.  
  
"Roxton, eu tenho certeza que isso não estava aqui antes. Você não acha estranho?"  
  
"Bom, levando-se em conta as coisas que já vimos aqui, até que isso é normal. E o Challenger vive dizendo que o platô está em constante mudança."  
  
"Eu não gosto deste lugar" ela disse, por fim. Ela sentiu um arrepio que percorreu toda sua espinha ao ver aquelas águas e aproximou-se da margem, permaneceu imóvel, olhando-as.  
  
Roxton aproximou-se.  
  
"Podemos dar um mergulho.. parece tão agradável, o que você acha meu amor?"  
  
Ela não respondeu.  
  
"O que foi Marguerite? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ela continuava imóvel, então ele a segurou suavemente pelo braço, "Marguerite?!"  
  
"Oh John, vamos embora daqui, por favor..."  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Eu não sei, eu vi, não, não importa, vamos embora logo..."  
  
"Meu amor, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. O que você viu? A sua intuição não costuma falhar..."  
  
"Pode ter sido só um reflexo John, ou impressão minha... Mas quando cheguei perto da água senti algo estranho, que me puxava para ela e foi quando no fundo do lago... pode parecer loucura, mas me parece que vi... que me observavam... uns olhos verdes..."  
  
"Que tipo de olhos? Pode ter sido um reflexo da vegetação... ou será que não era um raptor mergulhador?" ele sorriu tentando relaxa-la, mas sabendo que pelo estado dela, não era uma brincadeira.  
  
"Não, deixa pra lá, você não entenderia! Vamos embora logo, deixa o peixe para outro dia, John!"  
  
Roxton a seguiu e temendo contraria-la, provocando ainda mais seu mal humor, preferiu não comentar mais nada sobre a fonte.  
  
Chegando em casa, Marguerite foi direto para seu quarto.  
  
"Marguerite, precisamos conversar."  
  
"Conversar o quê Lord Roxton?"  
  
"Por quê você está assim? Desculpe não ter levado a sério o que você estava dizendo, eu sinto muito. Que tal se me contar agora o que foi que te perturbou tanto naquelas águas?"  
  
Ele a abraçou e em seguida beijou carinhosamente sua bochecha. Ela o abraçou bem apertado.  
  
"John... eu vi aqueles olhos de que te falei... eram olhos humanos, verdes... um verde que eu nunca vi em minha vida, não poderia jamais descreve-los... mas eles eram tão frios... e naquelas águas... eu tive muito medo."  
  
"Meu bem, agora isso já passou. Nós não precisamos mais voltar lá..."  
  
"Promete que não vai dizer nada aos outros? Eles não precisam saber, está bem?"  
  
"Certo, eu prometo..."  
  
............................................  
  
"Marguerite... Marguerite... precisa me ajudar... precisa me libertar..."  
  
"Quem é você? O que você quer?"  
  
"Marguerite... depressa... eu não tenho muito tempo... só você pode me salvar..."  
  
A voz parecia vir soprada pelo vento e Marguerite estava ali, diante da fonte.  
  
"Entre na água Marguerite..."  
  
Quando a herdeira olhou para a água, viu novamente aqueles olhos...  
  
"Não tenha medo..."  
  
"Não!!!!"  
  
"Marguerite, meu amor, você está bem? Acho que teve um pesadelo" Roxton disse abraçando-a.  
  
"Roxton, eu sonhei com aqueles olhos!!! Alguém me chamava, pedia ajuda e queria que eu entrasse na água" ela disse assustada.  
  
"Amor, acho que você se impressionou demais com o que viu. Quer que eu lhe traga um copo d'água? Você vai ver como já vai passar."  
  
"Não John, eu quero só que você fique aqui... me abraça bem forte, tá? Só até eu dormir..."  
  
"Eu te abraçaria o resto da vida Marguerite..."  
  
Roxton ficou muito surpreso. Marguerite é sempre tão forte, nunca demonstra seus sentimentos e agora estava precisando dele, implorando sua presença como se fosse uma criança que acorda sozinha no meio da madrugada. Ele se surpreendeu, não que isso fosse ruim, mas porque isso significa que ela estava confiando nele, que ele era importante para ela. Ele se sentiu bem ao pensar nisso.  
  
....................................  
  
Durante a noite, Marguerite teve outros sonhos, os mesmos. Os olhos verdes, a fonte, o pedido de ajuda.  
  
Sentindo-se angustiada, ela levantou-se e vestiu sua roupa, estava determinada a ir até a fonte para descobrir o que significavam os sonhos. Deixou um bilhete para Roxton e deu uma última olhada nele (estava dormindo tão tranqüilo).  
  
Quando ela chegou até a fonte, ouviu as vozes, igualzinho a seu sonho.  
  
"Quem é você? O que você quer?" ela gritou.  
  
A voz continuava pedindo ajuda. Marguerite foi se aproximando das águas, que emitiam uma estranha luz esverdeada e lá estavam novamente aqueles olhos, que pareceram hipnotiza-la e, sem hesitar, ela se jogou na água, desaparecendo no mesmo instante. Em seu lugar, saiu uma jovem de cabelos castanhos encarolados, pele branquíssima e olhos verdes, os olhos verdes que Marguerite havia visto.  
  
...................................  
  
Roxton foi acordado pelo forte sol que entrava pela janela, indicando que boa parte da manhã já havia ido embora. Ouviu também a voz de Verônica e Finn. Virou-se para abraçar Marguerite, mas contrariando todas as leis da natureza, ela já havia se levantado antes dele.  
  
"Que estranho", pensou.  
  
Foi quando ele viu um papel dobrado no criado-mudo, com seu nome escrito.  
  
"John, não agüento mais os sonhos. Sinto que preciso ir até a fonte. Amo você... Marguerite."  
  
Ele se vestiu em dois segundos para ir atrás dela.  
  
"Bom dia Roxton!" Finn e Verônica disseram.  
  
"Oh bom dia! Onde está Challenger?"  
  
"Ficou na aldeia... nós só viemos pegar umas coisas no laboratório para ele fazer uns remédios para o chefe zanga. Você tah esquisito, que foi?" Finn perguntou.  
  
Roxton começou a contar sobre a fonte misteriosa e quando ia falar sobre a visão de Marguerite na água, foi interrompido por Verônica:  
  
"Ela viu os olhos verdes Roxton???"  
  
"É... como você sabe?"  
  
"Eu ouvia essa história quando era criança! Achava que era uma lenda... Meus pais contavam que a fonte aparecia a cada 7 anos e que nela vive um espírito das águas, aprisionado, um tipo de nereida, não sei. E que se a nereida consegue fazer com que alguém entre, ela pode ficar solta enquanto a fonte estiver visível. Mas depois..."  
  
"Depois o quê?"  
  
"Depois de 3 dias a fonte se vai, levando quem tenha entrado nela."  
  
"Não a minha Marguerite! Achamos a fonte ontem, hoje deve ser o segundo dia. E o que fazemos para tirar Marguerite de lá?"  
  
"Roxton... eu não sei... acho que ninguém nunca saiu de lá..."  
  
"Não Verônica, ninguém antes de Marguerite, vocês vêm comigo?"  
  
"Eu to nessa, vamos Vê?"  
  
"Claro, e depressa! Mas antes vou mandar uma mensagem pelos espelhos para o Challenger."  
  
..............................  
  
Na fonte, eles logo avistaram a nereida, sentada em uma pedra, com um vestido longo que flutuava nas águas.  
  
Roxton já foi apontando sua arma para ela.  
  
"Onde está Marguerite?"  
  
"Que modos mais grosseiros... quem são vocês?"  
  
"Vai ver meus modos quando eu enfiar uma dessas flechas na sua testa. Onde está nossa amiga?" disse Finn.  
  
"Ah a moça dos olhos azuis? Bom, ela entrou por vontade própria na água... para me libertar!"  
  
"Nós sabemos que você a colocou em transe, ela nunca entraria por vontade própria. Nós a queremos de volta agora!" disse Verônica.  
  
"Sinto muito, mas não é possível..." e dizendo isso, a nereida desapareceu. "O que nós vamos fazer? Não pode ser só isso... tem que haver alguma coisa... nós não podemos desistir dela" Roxton estava desesperado.  
  
"Vamos encontrar Challenger na aldeia, ele com certeza vai saber o que fazer..." Verônica tentou acalma-lo.  
  
................................  
  
Na aldeia, Roxton e as meninas contaram tudo o que aconteceu. O cientista mal pôde acreditar, mas levando-se em conta que estavam no plateau, tudo era possível.  
  
O chefe zanga repetiu as palavras de Verônica: "Ninguém nunca se salvou depois de entrar na água..."  
  
Mas Roxton estava disposto a achar uma solução, não importando os risco que corresse e até já estava pensando na possibilidade, como um último recurso, de se oferecer para ficar no lugar dela.  
  
Quando escureceu, Roxton preferiu caminhar pela saída da aldeia, onde não haveria ninguém para incomoda-lo. Tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era em Marguerite e nos momentos que tiveram juntos, no sorriso dela, no olhar, no jeito dela e em todas as vezes que ela se arriscou por ele. Definitivamente, ele sabia que não poderia abandona-la agora.  
  
"Roxton... eu tenho pouco tempo para falar... me ouça com atenção..." Quando ele se virou, para sua surpresa, lá estava Marguerite. Mas ela era uma visão. Seus cabelos estavam flutuando, como se o vento soprasse sobre ele e ela usava um vestido branco e dela se desprendia uma forte luz, por instantes, ele acreditou estar sonhando.  
  
"Marguerite.. é você mesma? Mas então você... morreu?"  
  
"Oh John... não, eu estou viva... mas não por muito tempo! Você já sabe que eu só tenho até o pôr do sol de amanhã não é?"  
  
"Eu sei! Mas o que eu posso fazer meu amor? Eu quero trocar de lugar com você!"  
  
"Não John, nem pense nisso! Você precisa me salvar, mas de outra maneira... você precisa achar os druidas e pedir as esmeraldas para eles... então joga- las na água... eu saberei o que fazer com elas..."  
  
"Só isso? Mas onde eles estão?"  
  
"Não John... a nereida não vai deixar você encontra-los tão facilmente! Ela vai lutar com todas as armas que tiver para impedir a minha saída..."  
  
"Não importa Marguerite, eu não vou te deixar..."  
  
"Eu te amo John...."  
  
E a imagem de Marguerite desapareceu, deixando apenas um suave perfume de flores do campo. Era o cheiro de Marguerite. Com certeza ela esteve ali.  
  
Imediatamente Roxton correu para contar aos outros sobre o que viu.  
  
"Oh Roxton, talvez você esteja apenas cansado e como está preocupado com Marguerite, teve a visão. Pode ter sido uma alucinação..."  
  
"Eu acredito em você Roxton... ou vocês não se lembram quando vi o Ned e todos acharam que era um sonho?"  
  
"Tá, mas onde vamos achar esses caras druidas?" perguntou Finn.  
  
"Bom, eu não consigo pensar em outro lugar além daquela caverna que Marguerite e eu ficamos presos."  
  
.............................  
  
Depois de muita relutância, convenceram Roxton a descansar algumas horas. Mas logo ele estava de pé e o grupo estava preparado para ir até a caverna.  
  
No meio do caminho, começaram a acontecer coisas estranhas: pequenos seres começaram a persegui-los, semelhantes a gnomos ou duendes, mas eles tinham um aspecto tenebroso, eram muito sinistros. Para desespero deles, suas armas não podiam feri-los.  
  
"Ei pessoal, eles não estão atirando em nós!"  
  
"E daí Finn?" perguntou Verônica.  
  
"Tem razão Finn, estão nos desviando do caminho!!! É o que querem: nos fazer desviar e perder tempo!" disse Challenger.  
  
Voltando ao caminho, os pequenos seres desapareceram.  
  
Caminharam mais algumas horas e Challenger pediu para descansar.  
  
"Não podemos perder tempo Challenger, se vocês quiserem descansar é com vocês. Marguerite não pode esperar."  
  
"Ei, calma aí Roxton. Não vamos nos atrasar se pararmos por um minuto" disse Verônica.  
  
Challenger se sentou num tronco de árvore para recobrar suas forças. "Roxton tem razão Verônica, o tempo está se acabando e nós não sabemos que outras armadilhas essa criatura pode estar armando para nós e talvez... oh!!! Mas o que é isso?!"  
  
Challenger havia acabado de ser picado por um escorpião, caindo inconsciente em seguida.  
  
"Puxa, não querem mesmo que a gente chegue hein? E agora? Vocês têm o antídoto na casa?" perguntou Finn.  
  
"Esse escorpião não é venenoso... é um escorpião de árvore, ele só paralisa, mas não mata" explicou Verônica.  
  
"Como o que picou Marguerite uma vez" Roxton pensou consigo mesmo.  
  
"Acho que você e Finn devem continuar, Roxton. Eu fico com o Challenger até ele melhorar, depois alcanço vocês. Vão depressa e tenham cuidado!"  
  
O caçador concordou fazendo um sinal com a cabeça.  
  
"Se cuida Vê!"  
  
.............................  
  
O restante do caminho seguiu "tranqüilo", dentro das possibilidades do plateau. Apenas uns raptors cruzaram com eles, mas foram mortos rapidamente.  
  
"E aí Roxton, qual é a de vocês dois?"  
  
"Como assim Finn?"  
  
"Ah você sabe... Marguerite e você... não me diga que são só bons amigos... eu percebi como ela ficou quando você se separou dela e do Chalenger lá de onde eu vim... ela só queria achar você. E depois fui só juntando as coisas..."  
  
"Não é tão simples quanto parece Finn."  
  
"Não, vocês é que complicam demais? Você tah a fim dela, ela é louca por você, por que não assumem logo?"  
  
"Ah... Finn... acho que essa conversa não é apropriada... ehr não é o momento, temos que achar Marguerite" ele ficou visivelmente embaraçado.  
  
"Está bem. Mas eu acho que se você gosta de uma pessoa, deve dizer a ela o que sente. Pode não haver uma segunda chance."  
  
Roxton sabia que ela tinha razão. Ele sempre se deixou levar pelas fugas de Marguerite, se talvez ela tivesse insistido, teria convencido-a a assumir seus sentimentos.  
  
.....................................  
  
Na frente da caverna, estavam os druidas e o chefe deles, o que Roxton acreditava pertencer a um sonho, pois ele ainda não tinha certeza sobre essas recordações.  
  
"Nós já sabemos o que aconteceu com Morrigan."  
  
"Então já sabem que terão que entregar as esmeraldas, não é?"  
  
"Sim, Morrigan nos avisou. E aqui estão" disse o druida entregando-as numa pequena caixa. "Nós confiamos nela e aguardaremos a devolução. Vou transporta-los até a fonte, o tempo está se esgotando. Salvem-na."  
  
E ao dizer isso, o druida bateu no solo seu bastão e as brumas do tempo os envolveram, e eles já se encontravam frente à fonte.  
  
"Então vocês pensam que vai ser fácil assim me derrotar? Ela não vai sair..." disse a nereida.  
  
Das águas saíram um tipo de criaturas metade humanas, metade peixes e começaram a lutar com eles. A caixa com as esmeraldas estava no chão.  
  
Finn derrotou dois dos monstros e Roxton estava lutando ainda com quatro deles.  
  
"Finn, pegue as esmeraldas, jogue na água! O sol já vai se pôr!" Roxton gritou.  
  
Ela se apressou para pegá-la, mas um dos monstros colocou o pé em cima, desafiando-a.  
  
"Eu adoraria brincar com você bicho feio, mas agora estou com pressa" ela disse, tirando uma faca de seu cinto e cravando-a no meio da testa do monstro.  
  
Então ela abriu a caixa e jogos as pedras na água. Uma forte luz brilhou, saindo do fundo das águas e sobre elas estava Marguerite, idêntica à visão que Roxton teve.  
  
Os monstros desapareceram. Marguerite apontou a palma de sua mão direita para a nereida e fortes luzes a cercaram, fazendo-a desaparecer. Em seguida, a fonte também desapareceu, ficando apenas a floresta, tal como devia ser.  
  
Roxton correu para abraça-la.  
  
"Marguerite! Você está bem minha princesa? Está bem mesmo?"  
  
Ela o abraçou o mais forte que pôde.  
  
"Agora estou John... eu pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver... era tão escuro lá..."  
  
"Não pense mais nisso amor... você está comigo agora e nada vai te acontecer. Vamos voltar para casa. Casa, Marguerite. Não é uma coisa boa?"  
  
Ela sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "É tudo que eu quero agora... Mas e as esmeraldas?"  
  
O druida apareceu trazendo consigo Challenger e Verônica.  
  
"É, parece que nos economizaram uma boa caminhada" exclamou a menina do futuro ao vê-los chegar.  
  
................................  
  
Na casa da árvore, todos queriam saber o que aconteceu depois que ela entrou na água.  
  
"Era muito escuro, eu não via nada... Mas eu podia ouvir o que Roxton pensava... Tudo, John, eu pude ouvir. E uma voz me falou sobre as esmeraldas. Não acreditei a princípio, mas que outra escolha eu tinha? Foi quando consegui me comunicar com Roxton... e o resto vocês já sabem."  
  
"É, teve muita sorte de contar com os druidas, Marguerite. Ninguém nunca conseguiu escapar de lá. Mas de onde você os conhece?"  
  
"Isso porque ela nunca havia tentado prender Marguerite Krux!" ela disse já se levantando para buscar um copo d'água, deixando a dúvida em todos: "de onde ela conhece os druidas?". Só Roxton estava sabendo dessa história.  
  
Um pouco mais tarde, quando já haviam falado sobre vários assuntos, Roxton sentou-se ao lado de Marguerite.  
  
Challenger, percebendo a intenção deles, começou a bocejar e deu boa noite.  
  
"Bom, acho que também já vou dormir, boa noite..." disse Verônica, olhando para Finn, que permanecia na sala.  
  
"Finn..."  
  
"O quê? Eu não to cansada não..."  
  
"Acho que está sim, você que não percebeu!" ela disse levantando a garota do futuro e dando-lhe uma leve cotovelada.  
  
"Ai! Tá bom, eu já entendi... Boa noite pessoal!" ela disse sorrindo.  
  
"Então quer dizer que você ouviu tudo que eu estava pensando sobre você?"  
  
"É, isso e bem mais... ouvi a sua conversa com a Finn quando vocês foram buscar as esmeraldas."  
  
"E o que você achou?"  
  
"Acho que a Finn é uma criança ainda, mas nós temos muito que aprender com ela!" a herdeira disse sorrindo.  
  
Quando iam se beijar, foram interrompidos por Finn e Verônica que simplesmente caíram rolando pela escada. Finn saiu de seu quarto para ver se os dois iam se acertar, Verônica fez o mesmo, mas não viu a amiga agachada na beira da escada e tropeçou nela, derrubando as duas.  
  
Roxton e Marguerite, apesar de terem se constrangido um pouco, não puderam de deixar de rir da indiscrição das duas.  
  
"Eh, Vê, eu acho que não tá aqui... a coisa... aquela coisa que você tá procurando né?"  
  
"Que coisa? Ah sim, a minha... a minha pulseira zanga, é não tá aqui não... vamos sair daqui logo Finn..."  
  
"Boa noite de novo!"  
  
"Onde nós estávamos mesmo Jonh?"  
  
"Já se esqueceu minha condessa?"  
  
"Já... acho que você terá que refrescar minha memória..." ela disse bem pertinho dele, olhando em seu olhos.  
  
E ele a beijou de uma forma tão intensa, como se essa fosse sua maneira de dizer a falta que ela fez e o quanto ele teve medo de perdê-la. E ela entendeu, correspondendo ao beijo da mesma forma e levando-o pela mão para seu quarto.  
  
FIM!!! 


End file.
